Radio 69 présente Question pour un shinigami
by Inna alias Moi
Summary: La radio 69 présente son jeu spécial ! Question pour un shinigami !


Inna : Chers téléspectateurs , la Radio 69 a invité plusieurs personnes pour son jeu spécial ... Question pour un shinigami version capitaine !

Setsu : Eh ben dis donc , ils sont pas allez chercher bien loin pour le titre ( Eon/Kurama:ON T'EN BIPPPPPP )

Inna: Setsu , tu veux bien fermer ta grande bouche pour une fois , ça nous ferait des vacances gratuites !

Setsu : Oula mais c'est que la petite Inna s'énerve ! C'est trop trop mignon .

Inna : Oh nom de ... Non , je dois pas l'étriper , non , non et non . ZEN ATTITUDE ! Bon , continuons . Bien voici les candidats qui seront avec nous ce soir :

_Byakuya Kuchiki avec Luana Kuchiki !

Coms de Setsu : L'iceberg avec un balai coincé dans les fesses et sa soeur coincée .

_Unohana Setsu , soutenue par Eon et Kurama

Coms de Setsu : La sorcière avec le sourire maternel qui tue !

_Ukitake et son ami Kyouraku

Coms de Setsu : Le distributeur de ketchup et le pervers alcoolique

_Zaraki Kempachi accompagné de Yachiru !

Coms de Setsu : L'hérisson aux tendances masochistes et sa bombe rose accro aux bonbons

_Et je termine avec Toshiro et son frère Naïratuno !

Coms de Setsu : Les Icebergs coincés ...

Tous le monde : TAGEULE SETSU !

Setsu : Ben quoi ? J'ai quand le même bien le droit de m'exprimer ! C'est écrit dans le règlement des Akumas article 125 du code ...

Kurama : On s'en fout Setsu ! Tiens pour la peine ...( attache Setsu à sa chaise avec du bon scotch ! )

Inna : Bien , où j'en étais .. Ah oui ! Donc je vais vous expliquer les règles qui sont très simples : Je vais vous poser des questions ( écrits par des shinigamis dont je ne dévoilerais pas les identités ) et vous allez devoir répondre le plus vite en appuyant sur les ...CRACKKKK BAMMMM BOUAMMMM...ARGGG KEMPACHI ! POURQUOI TU AS DETRUIT TON BUZZER ? TU SAIS QUE SA NOUS COUTE LA PEAU DES FESSES !

Kempachi : De toute façon , il faisait un drôle de bruit .

Setsu : Tous dans les muscles , rien dans le ciboulot ! ( Kurama : Mais comment il a fait pour se libérer ? )

Inna : Bon ! Donnez lui un autre buzzer sinon on va jamais commencé . Bien : PREMIERE QUESTION ! De quel couleur est le string de Yamamoto ?

_Silence sur le plateau ... Un ange de Bipp qui Bippp passe ... ELIO VAS TE FAIRE BIPPP ...Vous pouvez arrêtez de remplacer mes gros mots par des BIPPP ...PAR LE STRING DE YAMAMOTO !_

Kyouraku : Dis Ukitake , tu crois qu'on devrait le dire ?

Ukitake : Je sais pas . Mais bon , je pense qu'il ne nous arrivera rien .

Kyarouraku : Bon , si tu le dis . Alors il est de couleur ...

Ukitake : Rose bonbon .

Inna : Un point pour vous deux . ( Par contre qui est l'imbécile qui a écrit cette question ? lance une regard de travers en direction de Kurama qui regarde les jolies papillons qui ressemblent étrangement à quelqu'un mais qui ? )

Setsu : Mais quelle horreur ! C'est DEGUEULASSE , HORRIBLE et j'en passe .

Inna : Setsu mon amour ( sourire d'assassin ) , met là en mode pause , tu veux bien ? Bon passons à la question suivante . DEUXIEME QUESTION ! Quel est le bonbon préféré de Toshiro et Naïratuno ?

Les deux concernés : NANI ?

Ukitake : Je sais , je sais !

Toshiro : Si tu le dis , je te ...

Naïratuno : lançerais des aiguilles là où je le pense ! ( Setsu : Ils sont jumeaux et synchros )

Ukitake : Ce sont des sucettes format Méga Giga Géante saveur fraise !

Setsu : QUOI ? ILS AIMENT ... ICHIGO ?

_Très loin , dans les quartiers de Karakura , un jeune shinigami remplaçant éternua :_

Ichigo : C'est bizarre mais j'ai comme eu l'impression qu'on parlait de moi .

_Revenons à la Soul Society . _

Inna : Purée mais tu comprends toujours de travers Setsu ! Espèce de Baka Akuma !

Lizzy : Qui a parlez de sucettes, de fraises et de purée ?

_Un vent glacial passe sur le plateau ... On remercie l'intelligence de Lizzy ... Mais bon c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ..._

Inna : Un point pour Ukitake et désolé Lizzy , il l'y a pas un seule gramme de nourriture sur le plateau .

Lizzy : Oh ...Dommage ...Dis Inna ? Je peux poser la prochaine question ?

Inna : D'accord ! ( je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de la prochaine question )

Lizzy : ATTENTION TROISIEME QUESTION ! Quel est le surnom qu'on a attribué à Renji Abarai ?

_Réflexion intense de la part de tous le monde . Pourtant c'est pas bien compliqué . Soudain alors que personne ne croyait sa possible ..._

Byakuya : C'est Ananas Rouge .

Lizzy : Et c'est une bonne réponse . On applaudis ...

Setsu : MOUHAHAHAHAHA TROP MARRANT HAHAHAHAHA JE L'ADORE CE MEC !

Inna : Ouah comme il l'a sortit ...

Eon : Respect !

Kurama : C'est dingue !

Luana : Incroyable !

Renji : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Luana : Eh bien , tu vas rire ...mon grand frère Byakuya a dit ...

Byakuya : que ton surnom est Ananas Rouge !

_Un ange passe et salut les shinigamis comme si de rien n'était . Pour une fois , j'ai pas eu le temps de dire quelque chose ._

Renji : Taïcho ? Qui vous a dit ça ?

Byakuya : Ces deux-là ! ( pointe du doigt ...Eon et Kurama ! )

Renji : Bande de ... REVENEZ LA ! SALE GAMINS

Eon/Kurama : 

_poursuite dans les couloirs de la Soul Society_

Inna : Ok . Bien chers téléspectateurs , on se reverra après la pub

**...PUB...PUB...PUB...PUB...PUB...PUB...PUB...**


End file.
